Evan meet Love, Love meet Evan
by QueenUnique
Summary: Ever since Evan left to join the Morlocks he haven't had the time or a chance for romance. But all that changed when he meets a former classmate turned crush. He never felt this way before for anyone. What is it? Love. Read as Evan discovers love for the first time.(P.s. I love Evan character but not that he single he deserves someone. Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

Evan meet Love, Love meet Evan

It was my turn to find food for the Morlocks. But instead I found something much better, a modern day goddess to the eyes.

I heard a trash can fall over and went that direction. Then I saw two guys trying to fight a girl. I was about to jump in but stopped when I saw her threw one of the guys into a wall not too far from where I was hiding. Now it was just her and the other guy head to head. She sure knew how to fight. She knocked him right next to the dumpster. She thought it was over and started getting her stuff. The guy who she threw to a wall not too long ago pulled out a knife. That's it! I told myself. I jumped in the fight and took the guy out. Just in time too. She turned around and looked surprised. Then she saw the knife on the ground and smiled at me.

"Thank you, I should've seen that comin'. "

"You welcome. Mind telling what that was about?" I say nodding my head to the unconscious boy on the ground.

She starts looking nervous. "Oh, that. That was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." Crossing my arms and raising a eyebrow.

"Hey, before you start interrogating me. We should at least know each other names. "She extends her hand to me. " I'm Danielle. Danielle Bradford." I take her hand and note that they are painted a rose red color. "Evan. Evan Daniels." We shake hands.

Her face suddenly changed to recognition. "Oh my god! Evan! What happened!? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear everyone, this as close to the original I could possibly get.**

 **Don't forget to send ideas for Danielle's nickname.**

 **Enjoy!**

Her face suddenly changed to recognition. "Oh my God! Evan! What happened!? I thought something terrible happened! "

When she asked me what happened I start thinking about everything that happened since I left. Me leaving the X-men and joining the Morlocks to fight for others, me almost dying after drinking a drink, saving Dorian, being normal again for just a little while, going rogue with my fighting, gaining my bone armor, walking away from Auntie O, everything.

I must have been thinking for too long because she started talking again.

"You know forget I asked. Do you remember me?"

I rack my brain for any memories of her or anything familiar. I couldn't find any.

"No. I don't think I do."

"Oh, I know why. I look different now." She start going through her purse and pulls out big, black cat eye glasses with diamonds on the sides and some in the front. Then she pulls up her wavy hair to the side in a ponytail. Now I remember. She was the shy smart girl in the back of history class. I never really talked to her before because she never really talked to anyone and we didn't really cross paths. She was in the back. I was in the back.

"Now I remember you. You was the shy girl in the back of history class." I say with a smile sneaking it's way on my face.

"Yep. That was me." Pause. "So….. what you doing here?" She ask while fixing her hair back to the way it was before.

"Oh. Well… I… was….on patrol." That sounded believable. Yeah, that sounded believable. I hope.

"You lying Evan. Why?" She retorts while taking off glasses and my putting them back in purse.

 _Come on, Evan. Think! What to say!_ "Umm…." _Really Evan umm… is all you could say. Real smooth._

"I got an idea. How about telling the truth this time?" She says crossing her arms and looking me dead in the eyes.

"I was..." _why am acting so shy. Just man up and say it!_ "I was here getting food." I say firmly. _I'm not acting shy for no girl!_

"Food!?" she asks shocked. "If you want I could buy you some."

I was about to say no because we just met and couldn't let her money on me. But then I thought logic. Someone is offering to buy you food. The food we find is not healthy for us. So I use logic and say yes.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Page Break XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Later

"I've never seen anyone drink so much milk on purpose before." Danielle says while laughing at the same time. I was laughing too and was about to respond but a beeping sound cut me off. It was her watch.

"Oh, man it's getting late." Danielle states as she looks at her watch.

I didn't even notice. Time passes by faster than I realized.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, guess I should now. Thanks for the food." I say awkwardly

"You're welcome. Anytime." She say while tucking her hair while the hand that wasn't holding her blackberry smoothie

"Bye."

"Bye."

We turned our separate ways and just as I was about to start climbing to wall I heard a voice yell "Wait!"

I turn my head and see Danielle running towards me. When she finally caught up to me she was breathing a little too heavy. "When can we meet again?"

That's a good question. How _are_ we going meet again? "I don't know how about next Saturday?"

"I'm busy. What about Friday at the old Bayville lake pier?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How 'bout seven?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"See you then."

Both of us sharing a smile and then finally going our own ways to soon cross again.

 **Hope you like it better than the first one. I certainly did. Now it tell me what you think. Got tips? Share them. Ideas? Tell me.**

 **As for Danielle's nickname I haven't been getting suggestions. If you have any, share them. All ideas are welcome.**

 **Hearts and hugs, QueenUnique**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I have been so busy lately from dance classes and being not well to relatives visiting and helping ma with errands. But don't worry. I'm back now and ready to write. So in this chapter will focus on Danielle mostly so you can learn more about her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution because if I did I would be on a website named . So put 2 and 2 together.**

Danielle P.o.v.

I'm just walking down the sidewalk listening to the sounds that surround me. It calms me. I'm not going anywhere I just need to be anywhere but that house I live in, it just too much to deal with. So I distract myself with thoughts of last night.

 _I was waiting the alley for Adam to show. He was late. Again. This was the 5 time just this week. It was really starting to get my nerves. I finally hear someone coming. So I of course think it was him. "Finally…" I say to myself. "New record, 43 minutes." I turn around to see his silhouette hiding the shadow. "You coming or you just gonna stay looking creepy." I tease with my arms cross. "I think choose neither." was my reply. That's not Adam's voice. The silhouette split into two walking toward me. "Where's Adam?" I ask fiercely. "Sorry cupcake, but Adam's not gonna make it." I watch cautiously as the two separate from each other. Suddenly a cloth is over my mouth preventing me from screaming. I start kicking like a mad man trying to breaking free. I manage to get one hard and knock him in a trash can. The other two was distracted by this so use this to my advantage and use my telepathic ability and make the one in front of me go to his fallen comrade. Then I stomp on the guy behind me foot and knock my head back hitting in the face. He lets me go and groans pain. I turned quickly and throw him into a wall. The other one wearing the black ski comes at me fast but I'm faster. I move over to the left the opposite of his fist. Then trip him. I put one foot on the side of him and my knee in his back. I roughly pull his head up from the gravel and yank the ski mask off his face. Andrew. Adam's brother. I gasp lightly in shock. He takes my moment of shock as good time to break free. I fall to ground as he push himself up from under me. I fall to ground but I quickly get up again. I try flipping him over me but he lands on his feet. So I kick him in the stomach and he tumbles back from the speed and force of the kick but I know that wouldn't be enough to knock him down just to get some more distance between us. But lucky me, he slips on a soda can and hits his head on a dumpster and knock him own self cold. I look around and see everyone on the ground so I start picking up my stuff. Then I feel something whistle in the air from behind me. I turn and see the guy I knocked in the wall a little while ago out cold on the ground with a knife right beside his hand. It wasn't me so it must have been someone else. I look up and see some guy in pointy armor. I thank my knight in pointy armor with a smile._

Knight in pointy armor. I can't help but to let a little smile on my face at the thought of something as girly as that. I was shaken out my thoughts when I tripped over a dog's tail. "Oh, sorry little guy." I bend down and pet the dog on the head and scratch him behind the ear. I let him enjoy for a little then gently shoo him off. I smile at the cute little dog running off. But that was short lived as hand covered my mouth and I was pulled in an alley and slammed on a wall roughly.

The three guys who attacked me last night. This time without the masks. I already knew about Andrew the other two was Logan and James.

"Well, look who we got here. Dumb-o, Rude-o, and Lame-o." I say bravely.

"You have the right to talk to us like that anymore after last night." Logan says.

"Oh, yeah… The night that I kicked all of your butts."

"You were just lucky. If it wasn't for you would have been real angel in heaven by now."

It was true. If it wasn't for him who knows what could have happened. I could been dead.

"Listen up, cupcake. We didn't come here to talk."

"Then why did you come?" I ask. I want to know why would they come if it wasn't to talk. Were they there to finish the job?

Andrew who was still pinning me to the wall buts in,"We came here to warn you. We ain't gonna twice either. So listen close." He points a finger at me and leans in closer to me. "See someone of ours is upset about you knowing so much about our little group so they want us to give you the choices. Choice 1) I could just kill you right here and now and know for sure that you won't say a thing." He says this while purposely adding much unnecessary force on his arm pinning to the wall even more and his voice sounding like poison. I could feel the rocks of gravel from the cement and bricks from the wall behind me dig further into my back. "Choice 2) I could let you go and only kill you later when you actually do say something or Choice 3) you could say nothing about this and stay out our way. Then everyone be on their own merry way." A devilish grin comes slyly on his face. It makes me sick. "So if I were you I'll choose 3."

"I choose 4. I say nothing and you stay out of _my_ __way, **forever**."

"Well princess I can't promise you forever but as long you don't say nothing I guess I'll be okay." Says James already turning to walk away.

"Hold up. Better idea. If we stay out of _your_ way, what's in it for us?"

"I won't kick your butt anymore."

"I'm serious. What we get out of this?"

I don't know. I don't have anything to give really. "How about a secret, like who was that guy who knocked me out last night?" Logan asks.

Oh no, Evan. I can't tell them that. They'll think I'm crazy. Almost everyone thinks Evan is dead, considering he just disappeared without a trace.

"I don't know. All I know is he don't say much and strong."

"Are sure you don't know?"

"I'm sure." _That I won't tell you I know_.

"I'm not convinced." He comes up to me with a knife and puts it dangerously to my neck. "Let's see if she don't know now."

Then I hear a dog growling. I turned my head and see the little golden shepherd I accidently kicked today pulling on Logan's pants leg. I got to admit, the pup got guts. Everyone expect me starts laughing at the lil pup. I'm smiling at the dog for his determination. He kicks him to the side like nothing. The rest laugh even harder at this and I glared dagger at Logan for doing something so cruel. The laughing quickly cease when a big bark and growl sounds. We turn our head and see a big German shepherd looking fiercely at Logan. It starts running towards him like a bull looking at red. All the boys start running away like scared little school girls. I rush to the pup. No injuries, he'll be hurting for a while but he should be just fine.

He shouldn't have done that.

I know I can't just leave him here. So why not just take him as a pet. But first I'll need a name. Let me see what he might responses to. "Come on, Junior." He just turns his head towards me and does that cute confused look that dogs do with the head tilt and stuff. "Bandit?" head tilt to the other side. "Archie?" He just lays his head down with a short whine as if to say okay, now that just sad. "Prince?"

He instantly just jumped on me and starts trying to lick my face. "Okay,OK. Prince, it is." I say through my laughter.

 **OK. I did this chapter to not only explain what happened that night but also give a little more detail into Danielle's life. I put Prince in the story for a purpose. It not coming just yet but it's coming. Oh and Prince is a mix between a German shepherd and a Golden Retriever, also known as a Golden Shepherd. They are just so cute and loyal. I just could let it. You can even Google 'Golden shepherd' and it'll show so many cute dogs, especially the puppies.**

 **Don't worry the story's not over just yet. SO you still have time to send in those nicknames. So far I've only have had one person send in their ideas and I know there's more than one of you that read the story. Remember, no idea is a bad idea.**

 **Hearts and hugs, QueenUnique**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of , I am so sorry that I have not been writing lately. I just had been so busy. I'm always busy but this time more than usual. So I'm going to make a long and awesome chapter to make up for lost time. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sincerely Queen Unique,**

 ** _Xoxoxo Break xoxoxo_**

 **Evan's P.O.V**

It took forever to get away from the Morlocks without them finding out where I really was going. I still can't believe I'm doing this. Something else I can't figure out …. _WHY DIDN'T SHE FREAK OUT WHEN SHE SAW ME?! But don't get me wrong I grateful and all but I'm so confused. I look like a spiky armadillo. Why wouldn't she freak out? I was up all night thinking about it. The most reasonable one I could come up with was she was a mutant too. But she can't be a mutant. She looks too normal. But what about Jean and Kitty, they look just as normal. But she did fight those just with just her wit and skills. If she was a mutant she would of just use her gift and get it over with. But she didn't so she must not have any. So that leaves me with the original question. WHY DIDN'T SHE FREAK OUT?!_

I just sigh in defeat over a question I just figure out.

I'm at the place that we decided to meet at. The sun was just now setting and she still not here. _Maybe she forgot. But she don't look like the kind of girl that forget a lot of things. So where is she?_

Just as that thought cross my mind I see her running toward me like speeding train. I was able catch her before she trips and fall into me. When I do she immediately starts bursting into explanation. She talking so fast I only get bits and pieces. I heard pup, dog, drama, night, late, car, and mean dummies. Wait a sec. Mean

I cut off her rambling and say "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back up. Who was being mean? Did they hurt you?" _Because if they did, I'll hurt them times 3._

When she stops and looks me in 1the eye she looks like a little girl trying to convince you she didn't do anything when you saw you do it.

 **Danielle's P.O.V**

 _Oh no, I can't believe I just let that slip without noticing. Maybe I can just make up a story and he won't answer questions. I'm sure he hardly heard what I was saying since I was talking so fast._

"Huh, oh no. Those are my brothers. They always be mean to me by teasing me about dumb things. They just dummies. That why I said that." _I know he believe me. I'm a good liar. I know that not good but it comes in handy._

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah, my brothers."

"Oh…okay." He looks like he just now understand.

"So… next topic, truth or dare?" I ask with sly smile.

 **Evan's P.O.V.**

She gives a troubling smirk and can't help but to laugh. Smirks do not fit her good girl look.

"No, no way."

"Oh come on… please…" She whines, pouting like a little kid.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." I say with my hands up in mock surrender. "Truth."

"What's your middle name?"

"Marcello"

" Kay, my turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

 _Hmm… I was really hoping she would pick truth. Oh well. Now what should I get her to do. I look around to help me figure out what should I dare her to do. I see a tree with a branch hanging out. Perfect._

"I dare you to hang upside down on that branch." I say pointing to the tree.

"What?! NO way! You have to be crazy if you think I'll do that."She exclaims with eyes bucked out

"For 20 seconds." I add enjoying the shocked look on her face.

"Okay now I know you're crazy."

I laugh at her.

"You the one who said dare. So you have to do it." I say with a big teasing smile.

"Oh whatever." She says with her arms crossed, clearing not liking being betrayed by her own decision. She stomps her way to the tree and climbs it. She then hangs there. She seemed fine for a while then she started getting tired. "Can I stop now?" "12 more seconds." She waited some more and asked "Am I done yet?" I start counting the time out loud to help her impatience. "5…" A sigh "4, 3…" hums a random tune " 2, 1" A loud relieved sign. She flips onto the ground as I finish counting.

"Took you long enough. Now, truth or dare." A flash of mischief in her eyes told be better than to pick dare after what I just did to her. "Truth." I say proudly knowing that's not what she wanted to hear.

The annoyed look on her face me that I was right. "Fine." She says sharply. She thinks for a quick second and says something far from what I thought she was going to ask.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Hey, why so personal? I'm not saying that. That too personal." I say dramatically.

"Come on… please…." She laughing so hard at me she hardly get the words out. "Please" She laughing the words out now. Her hair falling like a curtain side her face.

"No." I repeat. But seeing her laugh makes me join in. So my response was not as serious as I liked but I didn't care. I was having too much fun.

We both keep laughing like idiots and fall to the ground. After the laugh attack we just keep sitting there and decide to just stare at the sky with all its stars. The comfortable silence was broken when Danielle talks again.

"Seriously, who?"

I turn my head and just look at her.

"What?" She asks but I don't answer just shake my head at her and falls on my back to the ground with my eyes close.

"Shh, Red Bug, just hush."

 **Xoxoxoxo Author's note xoxoxoxo**

 **So what you think? Does it make up for lost time? Was it to your liking?**

 **I got the nickname Red Bug from hearing my mom calling her friend that. Lame I know. But whatever. You guys were taking too long with the names. Only ONE person gave an idea.**

 **I got the 'Who was your first kiss' question from real life. I was messing with my friend when I ask him the same thing in a similar to truth or dare and when I did he got all dramatic *he's always dramatic*. So I thought I would be a good idea to put that in there.**

 **I really hope you ready for this ride cuz your feels will be going up and down after this. So buckle up.**

 **Hearts and hugs, QueenUnique**


	5. Chapter 5

You Again?

Hello world, I have awoken and ready to write. I apologize to all my fans of this story who was eager for the next chapter. I was just as eager to write it. But due to me moving and the house not having any internet just yet I could not post my stories. *WIPES AWAY TEAR* But we got it now! WOO HOO! POP THE CHAMPHANE, BABY ! YEAH. *Starts playing celebration on full blast and start randomly dancing* "Happy dance, happy dance. "

Danielle: Umm… Queenie?

Me: *Keep dancing and being totally unaware of Dani*

Danielle: QUEENIE!

Me: Quiet Red Bug, I'm dancin'!

Danielle: HEY, you can't call me that! Only Evan can that!

Me: So. I own you. I can you whatever I want.

Danielle. That's only half true. You own me but not Evan, Marvel, Wolverine and the X-men…

Me: Okay, okay I get it I don't own a lot of things. But still can call you whatever.

Danielle: No you can't because I'll have Evan spike ya. Isn't that right Evan?

Evan: I'm not sure…

Danielle: EVAN!

Evan: Can we just get to the story already?

Danielle: Fine…

Me: Ha ha

Danielle: *Give death glare*

IMSOHAPPYIGOTMYINTERNETBACKNOWICANTYPEREADFANFICTIONSKYPEANDALOTMOREIMSOVERYHAPPYYAYME

"I thought you were good at what you do, Mystique."

Mystique is sitting on a vintage desk made of wood with her legs."I am good at what I do. It not my fault that Spyke boy always be around." She becomes interested with the darts on the starts twirling one her fingers.

"Spyke?"

"Yeah, remember? Storm's nephew." She takes aim and hits the dartboard. Its lands right beside the bullseye.

"I remember. I'm just haven't heard that name in years. I thought he disappeared after the Apocalypse attack."

"Well if he did he's back now. So how should I deal with him? I remember you said very clearly not include anyone that's not necessary."

"Include him. But don't scare the girl. She's too important to me and ttoo dangerous for even you to deal with."

"Dangerous? Magneto, what do you even want with this girl? If I'm going through all this work I'd like to know if it even worth it." Mystique questions with her hand on her hip, which cocked to the side.

"Oh, it's very much worth it and what I want with her is not important for you to know. What is important though is you getting the girl and being her to me unharmed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Magneto. I understand." She picks up another dart and misses the bullseye again. She huffs in frustration. She reaches for another dart to attempt to hit the center again. But as she reaches for the third and final dart she finds it missing. She looks up and sees it in the air floating.

"I _said_ do you understand?" Magneto says sternly.

"And **I** _said_ I yes. I understand." Raven retorts.

"Tell me what your mission is."

"My mission is to get the girl and deliver her to you unharmed. And if necessary include the boy."

"Good, now what is the girl's name?"

"Danielle Bradford." After Magneto gave a short approving nod she adds "Now can I have my dart back?"

Magneto gives a thoughtful look for a moment and finally states his answer. "No." To prove his point he throws the dart using his control over magnetism and lands bullseye. He makes sure to bury the far enough in the board that mystique couldn't get it out without having to use a bit of strength.

"Cheater." Raven mutters under her breath.

Magneto throws a picture of Danielle on the desk. "Here's a picture of her. I thought it help."

Mystique looks at the picture and takes it with her. "Thanks." She says as she walks towards the door. She already has her hand on the door when she suddenly decides to stop. With her back still turned to Magneto she adds "And Eric," that's instantly grabs his attention and he knows she's not talking to Magneto or as Mystique. She's talking to Eric as Raven. "If she's as dangerous as you say she is, be careful. Because things aren't the same as they were last time. Just keep that in mind when you do get her. Okay?"

He was silent for a moment but he did reply. "Okay." With that being all she left with the door closing behind her, leaving him with just his thoughts and memories of before.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the big gaps in my updating. Life just been straight up beating the pee out of me and I just haven't had time for my stories. So I just wrote this real quick. So enjoy and please excuse any mistakes. This is a 100 percent rough draft.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters, shows, or comic books.**

~*PAGE BREAK*~

-In Danielle's Room

"Catch me if you can!" I yell from over my shoulder as run the opposite direction of Evan.

"NO FAIR!" He yells chasing me from behind. I run toward the oak tree by the lake. I'm almost there when I'm pinned to the ground by something. I look out and see Evan right in front of me. I look to my right and see he pinned me with one of spikes. "Who's unfair now?" I tease with my trademark smirk. Evan then turns to mist and replaced by a woman with blue skin and red hair. "I guess it's me." She says with a gun pointed at me. She slaps me with the gun hard and suddenly I'm falling through the earth. When I finally land I am in a room of complete black and surrounded by mirrors in every direction.

"Welcome Danielle." My reflections say in perfect harmony. "We have been waiting for you."

"What do you want from me?" I say fearful of the unknown.

"Come join us Danielle."

All but one mirror disappear and I stand face to face with myself. The reflection I stare that stares back at me is almost identical but it has a evil look I could never see myself with. "I'm the real you Dani. No need to look at me like that." I argue back "No. I can't be you, you're evil." I don't know how I'm sure I know that but I just did. "Oh please, don't act all innocent with me. I know what you can do." "I don't know what you talking about." "Fine, I just I'll just have to show you." She rolls her eyes at me annoyed that I didn't know what she was talking about. She waves her hands in front of the glass between us and mist starts to form. I step back watching the event taking place in front of me. An image starts to form. "Why Danielle? Why would you do this?" Evan yells at me with tears in his eye. My mom's next. She looks at me in fear and shame. She turns her head and then comes the next picture. I reach toward him instinctively but I remember it's not real. Noooo…I scream at the top of my lungs out nowhere. I can't hear myself scream but I know I am because I can see the sadness and fear on my face. The evil me laughs at me mockingly. Then snips of destruction flash before me. Explosions, death, tears, a hand reaching toward me, blood. Screams are the only then I hear. It's like a sick horror movie. The flashes stop and go to slow motion and show the frightening thing in my life. It's me. My eyes are glowing a bright blue, I look like I'm laughing at something funny but no sound comes out, and blood stains my skin. As if a knife stabs me I realize the reason of all this sadness and destruction.

IT'S ME.

I wake up with a gasp soaked in cold sweat panting. It was just a nightmare. I look around and see everything scattered and broken glass all around me.

 _Not again._ I think regretfully.

 **Okay to all of you wondering what happened let me explain. This is one of her powers. She can see the most likely future based on current events and send out energy pulses. In this one where she says "Not again" what she mean is she been sending out super massive and powerful pulses whenever she have this nightmare or 'vision'. So we would be seeing from our point of view would be things rising in the air *including her hair* and then BOOM! A blue wave explodes from her body, causing everything to fall and be pushed by the pulse.**

 **That's pretty cool right. But I can't tell you about all her powers. What fun would that be? So what I gonna do is let you guys learn about her powers as I go along. Okay? Good.**

 **Now, that's all I can do for now because I like in a huge rush just to write this. So, peace out.**

 **Hearts and hugs, Queen Unique**


End file.
